Redemption song
by hweasley21
Summary: After Jason beats Ric up. he doesnt leave town and Alexis wont let Ric go after him. Sexis. Liason. Carjax. Implied Ram. antiric and antisam
1. Chapter 1

"I don't get it Alexis" Ric said shaking his head. "I just don't get. Let me take him down. Look what he did to me!"

"You did that to yourself" Alexis snapped. She jumped off the couch and started towards her husband. "I am sorry Jason beat you up but just what were you doing there Ric? Why would you even make an effort to speak to Jason right now?"

Ric hesitated, "I-I-" Ric stammered. "I heard Elizabeth was pregnant and I was warning him to leave her be. The last thing she needs right now is him hanging around her"

"The last thing you needed right now was a confrontation with Jason but you went for it. You just hoped and prayed Sonny would save you. You took a bog chance Ric- a really big chance that could have left Molly without a father. I trust you and I tell everyone what a great father you are but maybe I was wrong" Alexis paused briefly. "Leave Jason be and I mean that"

"Why?" Ric asked.

"Because Kristina needs her father and I don't want you makinf waves, ok?" Alexis responded.

"Kristina has me" Ric replied.

"Ia m not sure that is a good thing anymore" Alexis said and sat back down.

"What does that mean?" Ric asked taking a step forward.

"I just wonder what type of family I am leaving behind" Alexis explained. "The kind of family where my husband sleeps with my oldest daughter" Ric backed up a little shock written across his face. "Yeah" Alexis told him. "I know"

"How?" Ric asked. "Sam told you…?"

Alexis chuckled, "No, Sam didn't say a word." she replied. "I saw it for myself, the night of the blackout!"

Ric was bewildered. He opened his mouth and closed it again. For a long time he was silent. Finally his head shot up and his eyes met hers. "Well, cats out now I guess. But let me make a few things clear Alexis." He moved forward again. "First of all, I am not some monster. Sam initiated our night together. She took advantage of my pain." Ric paused. "The pain you caused by shutting me out and being gone all the time."

Alexis sat up, "Let me get this straight?" Alexis asked. "You are actually blaming me for you infidelity?"

"Not blaming you per se but asking you to admit to your faults and accept you blame" Ric said.

Alexis started to laugh. "Get out" she said. "Just go"

"Alexis, wait" he started.

"No, Ric just go. Our marriage is over" she said.

"I will take Molly away" Ric said. "I will take Molly and the job of D.A. Alexis, f you send me away you are done"

Alexis was still for a moment and then shook her head. "Go" she said.

Ric started to say something else but obviously thought better of it and decided to leave. For a moment Alexis stood there trying to process what had just happened to her. The world seemed to be spinning beneath her. Alexis used the back of the couch to steady herself and tried to figure out where to go from here. A sob quickly formed in her chest and tears pooled in her eyes. She was alone now- alone with 2 little girls.

"Alexis" Carly called stepping inside the house. "Jax wanted me to-" Carly trailed off when she saw Alexis crying. "What did Ric do?"

Alexis laughed a little and wiped the tears away. "Nothing, he and I we had a fight and-"

"You know" Carly said.

Alexis was taken aback. "Know? Know what?"

"About Ric and Sam" Carly said quietly.

Alexis sighed, "Great, who else knows Carly?" she asked.

"Jason knows obviously. Sonny and I both know but I think that is it" Carly said. "Elizabeth might know too now that I think about it" Carly paused, "But I didn't tell anyway. I figured it out by observing the situation."

"Sonny knows" Alexis echoed. She felt so embarrassed. "How does he know? Did Jason tell him?"

"No, Ric did" Carly replied. "I guess Ric wanted to ensure his safety and asked Sonny to protect him and Sonny did. Of course Sonny didn't wan to"

"Yeah" Alexis said softly. She looked at Carly, "I have known this whole time. I saw them together"

Carly looked shocked, 'Then why didn't you confront them"

"I was afraid I would die" Alexis said. "I didn't want to be estranged from my family"

Carly nodded, "I get it but now that's over. I suggest you move on and build a new life with your kids"

Alexis shrugged, "Well, Ric informed me he planned to take Molly away along with my career."

Carly crossed her arms, "We can't let that happen. We have to do something"

"We?" Alexis asked with a smile, "You and I working together. That is new and different"

Carly smiled, "It is for the greater good and all that," she told her. Carly's smile faded, "This is serious Alexis. You can't fight Ric alone. I have a suggestion though. Go to Sonny ask him for help"

Alexis felt sick at the thought, "No, I couldn't. I-"

"You have to" Carly insisted. "You know he is the only one with the power to stop Ric"

Alexis thought about this and then sighed, "You're right" she conceded. "I guess I should at least inform him of the situation"

"I will call Jax and we will go with you" Carly said.

"That is not necessary Carly" Alexis assured her.

"Stop being so damn stubborn Alexis" Carly said. "Let me help you"

"Ok, while you call Jax I will get Molly and Kristina ready to go" Alexis said. She didn't have the strength to argue with Carly. She stood up and went to get her girls ready.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't do this" Alexis said as they reached Sonny's door. She tried to turn around and leave but Jax grabbed her arm.

"I can't believe I am doing this but I am going to make you follow through here. You can't let Ric take away everything you love" Jax told her.

Alexis glared at her friend but nodded, "You're right. I know you're right"

Carly opened the door and called out, "Sonny!"

Max came into the room. "Mr.C is in the living room. He is ina meeting with Bernie"

"He is busy, we should go" Alexis said.

Carly shut her up with a look. "We will just wait here" Carly told Max. She nodded to Kristina and Molly, "Can you take them up to the playroom?" she asked.

"No, they should stay here with me" Alexis argued.

"Do you really want them to hear this?" Jax asked.

Alexis sighed and handed Molly to Max. 'Thank you Max" she said. She looked down at Kristina, "Go upstairs and play ok?"

Kristina nodded and followed Max and Molly upstairs. Alexis looked at Carly. "I am not sure this is a great idea"

"Alexis, your sick" Carly said. "How can you fight Ric? You can't do it alone. You need help. Let us help you"

"Why do you want to help me?" Alexis asked.

Carly was silent for a moment. "I hate Ric. I hate Ric because he made me think I had slept with him. He kidnapped and threatened to steel my child. I hate Ric because of what he did to Sonny while Sonny was in his breakdown. I hate Ric." Carly paused, "I don't want Ric to hurt anyone else."

Alexis considered this, "Thank you" she said with a weak smile.

The door opened and Bernie walked out. Sonny was right behind him. "When I have more information I will let you know."

"Thank you Bernie" he said. His eyes cut over to Alexis, jax and Carly. He waited until Bernie was out the door and then addressed them. "here to see me?"

"Yes" Carly said. "Let's go into the living room"

Sonny nodded and stepped back into he room. Alexis took Jax's hand and followed Carly into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

"How can I help you?" Sonny asked once everyone was settled with drinks.

"Well, here it is" Carly said. "Alexis knows about Ric and Sam." Sonny glanced at Alexis but Carly kept going. "She kicked Ric to the curb and he threatened to take the job of D.A. away permanently and he threatened to take Molly away. I persuaded Alexis to ask you for help so…" Carly motioned to Alexis, "Help her"

Sonny rolled his eyes at his ex-wife, "Thank you Carly" he said. He turned back to Alexis. "How long have you known?"

"I saw them together the night of the balckout" Alexis told him. 'I didn't confront them because I thought I needed them but Ric has been impossible and finally I couldn't hold it in anymore. I put him out and well…you know the rest of the story."

Sonny nodded, "I will be glad to help but what would you like me to do?" Sonny asked.

"I-" Alexis started but Carly cut her off.

"Don't play dumb Sonny you know what to do" Carly snapped. "What you should have done from day one"

Sonny ran his hands through his hair and shot a look to Jax. Jax grinned and grabbed Carly's hand. "Hey, let's go for a walk" he said.

"But Alexis-" Carly started.

"Will be fine in my capable hands" Sonny finished for her. "We will talk to you later Carly"

Carly huffed but let Jax lead her outside. Alexis chuckled and looked at Sonny. "I really appreciate what she has done for me. I didn't expect Carly to be so understanding and kind"

Sonny sat back against the couch, "Carly can surprise you" Sonny told her. "She doesn't do anything half way so if she is on your side you are lucky"

"You care about Carly a lot don't you?" Alexis asked.

Sonny was quiet for a moment, "I love Carly deeply but not in the way you love a wife more like a dear friend. She ahs been good to me and I will never replace her or the role she played in my life." Sonny cleared his throat, "Now to you. There are things I could do to back Ric off but I am not sure how you would feel about them"

Alexis's face fell, "So, you are telling me the only way to keep Ric from taking Molly from me is for you to kill him?" she asked.

"No" Sonny said. "I have other ways but none are on the up and up, ok? Are you ok with that?"

Alexis sighed, "Just don't kill him" she answered.

"Ok" Sonny said with a smile, "I will try and restrain myself"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elizabeth walked up to Jason's door and knocked. She had the paternity results and she needed to tell him before she lost her nerve. A moment later Jason opened the door. He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hey" he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you" She said. "Can I come in?"

Jason nodded and opened the door wider and let her by. She marched inside with her head held high trying not to show how scared she was. "Jason, I have the paternity results and…" she was interrupted by another knock on the door. Jason groaned and waived it off.

"They can come back later go on" Jason told her.

"Ok, the father is…" Elizabeth started again ad this time was interrupted by a voice.

"This is the PCPD open up"

Jason looked at the door and then looked apologetically at Elizabeth, "Let me take this. I will be right back" he said. Jason turned and opened the door. Three police officers rushed in.

"Jason Morgan, you are under arrest for attempted murder." They pushed him against the wall and hand cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent-anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed before any questioning. Do you have any questions"

Jason didn't respond and Elizabeth felt like passing out. "What are you doing?" she cried. "Stop that. He didn't attempt to kill anyone"

"That isn't what D.A. Lansing says. He claims Mr. Morgan is the one who attempted kill him three days ago"

Elizabeth looked at Jason butt he didn't respond to the allegation instead he said, "Call Sonny"

Elizabeth nodded and watched the police lead him out. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and left Jason's penthouse.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Carly and Jax were standing outside of Sonny's. Jax had his arms around Carly's waist. "Maybe we should postpone the wedding" Carly said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Well, Alexis has cancer and Ric is being a psycho. Maybe now isn't the best time" Carly explained.

Jax kissed her forehead, "Now is the perfect time" he assured her.

"Jax" Carly started. "I have something to tell you…"

Elizabeth interrupted her. "Carly, Carly!" she cried. Elizabeth stopped in front of Carly out of breath.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Jason has been arrested." Elizabeth cried. "Ric told the cops Jason tried to kill him"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sonny sat in the living room waiting for his lawyer to call and say that Jason had been released. He was furious with Ric but he was furious with Jason too. What was Jason thinking?

"Mr. Corinthos" Bernie said from the doorway. "I need to speak with you"

"Bernie it is a bad time" Sonny replied.

"I know" Bernie said, "And if it wasn't important I wouldn't be bothering you sir"

Sonny motioned Bernie inside. "How can I help you"

"Lorenzo Alcazar has been working with someone- Jason was right" Bernie told him. "He has been working with Ric Lansing"

Sonny chuckled. "Jason was right. I can't believe it" Sonny said.

"What should we do?" Bernie asked.

"I may have to break a promise" Sonny said. He rubbed his temples. "I need to meet with Alcazar. Call him"

o0o0o0o0o0

"Jason" Ric greeted him. "How are you?"

Jason kept his back away from the D.A. and didn't respond.

"Your best bet is to confess and we can work something out," Ric said. Jason still didn't respond. "It's over Jason. It's all over. I will be D.A. permanently and you will be put away. The I will be Sonny's right hand man"

Jason turned around, "You're sick Ric, you know that??"

Ric didn't respond he just turned around left. Sam was waiting for him in his office. "Where is Alexis, I have been looking for her all day"

"Don't know. Don't care" Ric answered.

"Ric" Sam admonished.

"Sam, it's over. She knows. She has known all along" Ric said. "She is divorcing me."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "I need to see her. I-" Sam started for the door.

"I wouldn't. She might very well bite your pretty little head off" Ric warned her. "But I can protect you from her. Stick with me kid"

Sam didn't reply she threw herself into a chair and cried while Ric drank.


	3. Chapter 3

"You summoned me Corinthos?" Alcazar asked stepping out of the shadows.

Sonny turned and looked at his adversary. "Yes, this is important" Sonny said. "It's about your alliance with Ric"

"I don't know-" Alcazar started.

"Don't" Sonny interrupted him. "We have proof and I want you to know we are about to take Ric down. You're either with us or against us. I am willing you to give you immunity for a brief time but let me reiterate this is a limited time offer and it expires when I leave here"

Alcazar seemed to be considering this. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Not much" Sonny said. "Pretend all is the same. When Ric comes to you relay back what he says. You and I shouldn't speak but you could get the message through Carly"

Alcazar grew quiet again, "Ok" he said finally. "I will be in touch"

Sonny wondered if Alcazar would do as they discussed. If he didn't he would die-plain and simple.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth was sitting with Alexis in Sonny's living room. "How is lucky?" Alexis asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "From what I hear rehab is going well," Elizabeth said. "As well as could be expected."

"Good, I am sure Lucky is pleased about the baby" Alexis said.

"It's not his" Elizabeth blurted out.

Alexis was taken aback, "Who's is it?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Jason's" she said.

Alexis sighed, "Wow, that is…"

"Lucky cheated on me with Maxie Jones" Elizabeth explained. " I was hurt and I needed a friend. Jason had just found out about Ric and Sam. No one meant for it to happen but it did. I got pregnant and this baby is his"

"Does Jason know?" Alexis asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I went to tell him and then he got arrested"

Alexis nodded her head, "And that made you question whether or not he could be a good father?" Elizabeth nodded her head and Alexis took her hand. "Take it from me, Sonny and Jason live a dangerous life but they are loving devoted fathers. Look at Michael and Morgan. Those kids are charmed."

"Thanks Alexis" Elizabeth said. "I will keep that in mind"

The two sat there for a moment in silence wondering what Sonny would have to do to get Jason out of jail. The silence was broken by Carly thundering down the stairs. She stood in front of the couch for a moment and looked between them.

"Yes Carly" They said simultaneously.

"I need someone to talk and trying to pick a lesser of two evils." She replied. Neither replied to that and Carly continued to stare finally Alexis snapped.

"Oh for goodness sakes Carly what is it?"

"I am pregnant" Carly said.

"Who is the father?" Elizabeth asked.

"What because you don't know you assume no one does?" Carly snapped. She sighed. "Jax of course"

Elizabeth and Alexis exchanged a look. "Why is this a bad thing? You and your fiancé are about to have a baby- this is good."

"Are you insane? This is horrible" Carly said.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to postpone the wedding until things were settled. You know Ric and all that. But Jax was against it. Now Jase is in jail, I really thing postponing the wedding but when Jax finds out about the baby he is going to want to get married immediately"

"That is an excellent point" Alexis said. "You have to tell him about the baby and tell him how you feel about he wedding. Speak calm and rationally and make him understand"

Carly considered this, "You're right. I will go and find Jax" Carly said with a sigh. She walked out of the room.

"Sonny isn't going to take that well is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not at all" Alexis said and she started to laugh. Elizabeth couldn't help but join in.

"Well ladies, what is so funny?" Sonny asked.

The two stopped laughing and looked at him. "Nothing" Alexis said. "What's going on with Jason?"

"He should be out of jail soon?" Sonny replied.

"Good, well, keep me updated" Alexis said. "I am going home"

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Alexis told him. "We will be fine. I doubt Ric will come by. But if he does I will call you, ok?"

Sonny nodded although he didn't seem convinced. Alexis went upstairs and gathered the girls and then she left.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jax" Carly said while they were on their way home.

"Yeah" Jax said looking up from his laptop.

"I have something to tell you" Carly said.

"Ok, I am listening" Jax replied and he looked back down at his laptop.

"I am pregnant" Carly whispered.

"What?" Jax asked. "I couldn't hear you"

"I am pregnant" Carly shouted.

Jax dropped his laptop and looked over at her. "You're what?" he asked.

"Pregnant. With child. You know…" Carly said.

Jax just stared for a moment and then he started to grin. "We are having a baby?" he asked.

Carly nodded and giggled as Jax threw his arms around her. "This is wonderful" he said. "Why did you even hesitate to tell me?"

Carly felt tears sting her eyes. "Because Alexis has cancer and Ric is jerk. Because Jason might be a daddy and now he is in jail. I think we should postpone the wedding until everything is settled down but I knew once you heard about he baby you wouldn't hear of postponing the wedding"

"If you want to postpone the wedding than we will. Whatever makes you happy" Jax said. "I love you Carly"

"I love you Jax, thank you" Carly said.

She leaned into give him a kiss when she the car jolted forward and the world went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o

"It's done" The man told Ric.

"Thank you" Ric said.

Sam came into the room. "What's done?" she asked.

"Nothing" Ric said. "Go back to bed. You need your sleep"

Sam sighed deeply but she didn't argue. Right now Ric was all she really had.

"Are they dead?" Ric asked once Sam was gone.

"Yes, both of them" the man said.

"Again, thank you. Here is your money" Ric said. He handed an envelope to him and the man left as quietly as he came.

Ric went back to work smiling manically.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny was sitting at Carly's side. He was holding her hand, "I am sorry," he whispered. "This is my fault"

"No, it's not" Jax said. "I get the feeling this wasn't accident"

"No, Bernie confirmed that Ric sent a hit man to get my car. He wanted to kill Alexis and me." Sonny said. "I need Jason right now. Jason is the only man I trust for the job of destroying Ric"

Jax nodded and he looked down at Carly. "Dr. Lee said Carly's first appointment was suppose to be today. When she did the ultrasound she saw Carly was carrying twins"

"Jax-I wish I knew what to say to you right now" Sonny said.

"Don't just tell me I can help you destroy Ric-please?" Jax asked.

Sonny nodded his head, "I just have to figure out how," Sonny whispered.

O0o0o0o

Elizabeth walked right into Ric's office without knocking. He stood up quickly and smiled. "Elizabeth, what a pleasure" he started.

"Don't" Elizabeth cut him off. She took a manila envelope and slid it across the desk. "Open it" she said evenly.

Ric opened the envelope and he smile faded quickly. He threw the paper down on the desk. "It's a lie," he said through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't lie to me Ric. I know what you and Sam did. I will send this to every tabloid in the area. They will all read about the interim D.A. cheated on his cancer-ridden wife with her daughter. I also added a little part in there about how you're trying to take her daughter and her job"

Ric smirked, "No one will believe this," he said.

"All it takes is it for it to be on one magazine cover and that will plant the idea in people's head. Even if you publically deny it people will already have suspicions. It will be over Ric," She told him. "Release Jason from jail and this goes away"

Ric looked down at the paper and took out a cigarette lighter. He grinned at Elizabeth as he set it on fire. "You were saying?" he asked.

"That I have more than one copy of that" she replied.

Ric frowned; "Fine- Jason will be out in an hour" Ric shook his head. "I thought we were friends"

"We used to be but now I know you are a freak just like Carly has always said." Elizabeth replied. "Whatever we had left is so over"

She turned and left Ric's office and went straight to GH to see Sonny.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Sonny" Jason called as he ran into Carly's hospital room. "Is she ok?"

Sonny shrugged, "For Ric's sake she better be" Sonny mumbled.

"Can I end his life now?" Jason asked.

Sonny nodded, "But we have to be smart. We can't just walk into his office and start shooting. Find the hit man" Sonny said.

The door opened and Jax came in.

"We are kind of in the middle of something," Jason said.

"That's ok" Sonny told Jax. "Come in. We are discussing our next move"

Jason looked at Sonny questioningly.

"I told Jax he could help us with Ric" Sonny said. "He is about to be family he might as well be initiated."

Jason shrugged, "Go on" he urged.

"Get Stan to locate the Hit man and we will get him to help us out with Ric" Sonny said.

Jason nodded, "I have a stop first but I will call Stan on my way" Jason replied. He stopped on his way out the door. "Have you seen Sam?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Ric, I think I am going to go and stay at Kelley's" Sam said.

"The baby is Jason's" Ric announced as she walked to the door.

"What?' she asked.

Ric held up a copy of the paternity test. "Right here in black and white it shows that Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby"

"So?" Sam asked although her face betrayed her emotions. 'That doesn't mean they will be together"

Ric held up a surveillance photo of Elizabeth and Jason hugging, "Does this look innocent to you?"

Sam stepped forward and looked at the photo. He blood was boiling. Sam dropped her stuff and for a minute looked as if she would cry again but instead she sat down beside Ric on the couch. "So, what are we doing?"

Ric grinned, "You should go into the other room. I have an associate on the way and I don't want you to hear what he ahs to say. The less you know the better."

Sam looked ready to argue but when someone knocked on the door she rose and left the room. Ric smiled after her. He was pleased at his progress. He strode to the door and opened it. Before he could greet Alcazar two men rushed in and threw him against the wall.

Alcazar came in and shut the door. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I did exactly as I told you I was" Ric replied.

"Really? I don't remember our plan being to kill a pregnant woman?" Alcazar snapped.

"Pregnant woman?" Ric asked.

"Carly Corinthos is pregnant" Alcazar said. "You think before you changed our plans you would have checked into all aspects and everything that could have gone wrong"

"Carly. I didn't send anyone after Carly. I sent them after Sonny and his men" Ric replied.

"Well, your hit man cut Jax's breaks" alcazar explained. "Now Carly and her unborn children and fighting for their loves and Sonny is angrier than ever," Alcazar explained. He motioned to his men and one of the hit Ric in the gut. "And we are done because one of the first things I said to you was that Carly and her boys couldn't be hurt"

"I didn't-"Ric started.

But Alcazar turned and left the hotel room.

0o0o0o0o0

Elizabeth and Emily were sitting in Jason's penthouse with Stan and Rodriguez.

"You have some great equipment" Rodriguez commented.

Stan eyed the cop, "You too" he said. He turned to Elizabeth. "We are ready to roll"

They flipped open the small TV's and Elizabeth was thrilled to see they were all working and they were monitoring Ric's every move. They had some cameras at the station and some in his hotel room.

"This is wrong" Emily said.

"Do you want to help or not?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to help" Emily said. "But this feels wrong"

"I know. It feels wrong to me too but Ric is dangerous and we need to know who he plans to hurt next," Elizabeth explained.

They turned back to the TV. and saw something that was shocking and disturbing. Sam lying in Ric's bed din nothing but his dress shirt. "Oh my" Elizabeth said.

"It's getting worse" Emily said. When they saw Ric walk into the room and climb into the bed. The two women turned around and averted their eyes.

"I know you aren't watching" she scolded Stan and Rodriguez who both grumbled but averted their eyes also. The door opened and Jason walked inside. He didn't see the closed circuit TV's at first.

"Liz, I have bee looking for you," He said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway. "Ok, as you were saying before I went to jail…"

Elizabeth laughed and suddenly felt nervous. "I know who the father is and it's you," she told him. "We are having a baby"

Jason smiled and pulled her into a hug. For a long moment he held Elizabeth in his arms. Finally eh pulled away and frowned.

"You are in danger. Ric is running a muck and you could be in the line of fire." Jason said. "You are staying in my sight or the sight of one of men at all times," he said. "Now, I have to find Sam."

Before Elizabeth could stop him Jason opened the door and went inside. Elizabeth followed and knew he had see Sam and Ric. Jason was standing really still and breathing hard and his watched one of the TV's.

"Jason" Elizabeth said gently. "Are you ok?"

"Better than he's going to be" Jason growled before leaving the room.

Elizabeth tried to follow him but Stan grabbed her arm. 'Let him go blow off steam" he advised her. "He wont do anything stupid"

But Elizabeth wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis was standing in the kitchen watching Kristina and Viola make cookies when she heard Molly crying. "I will be right back," she told Kristina and then she went to the baby's room.

Alexis walked over to Molly's crib and looked down. She felt faint when she saw Molly was gone and the window was open. Alexis ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Sonny, she is gone," Alexis cried.

"Who is gone?" he asked.

"Molly. She is gone." Alexis screamed.

"I will be there in a few minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

Alexis sat down on the floor and cried.

0o0o0o0o

Jason walked back into his penthouse and saw the surveillance equipment still up but the TV that showed Ric's bed was off.

"Hey" Elizabeth said. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I need to focus," he said. "Sonny just called and said that Molly is gone"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Poor Alexis"

"Yeah" Jason echoed. He turned to Stan. "Find Ric's hit man please and he might be able to lead us somewhere" Jason turned to Elizabeth. "I have had your things sent over, you are moving in"

"Moving in?" Elizabeth asked. "But-"

"No" Jason cut her off. "I am going to do what is necessary to care for you and the baby"

Elizabeth didn't argue. She just wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Guys" Emily cried, "Come here"

Elizabeth pulled away and walked over to Emily. Her friend was pointing at the screen. "Sam has Molly, look!"

Jason leaned in and grinned, "Got ya"

"This is at the MetroCourt, right?" he asked. Stan nodded. "Keep looking for the hit man, ok?" Jason grabbed his leather jacket and then pulled his case out of the closet. He tried to discreetly pull out his gun but he knew everyone noticed. Without even thinking he dropped a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and then he left.

"I love you" Elizabeth called out but the door was already shut behind him.

0o0o0o0o

Sonny walked into the house and saw Viola with Kristina. "Hey, could you pack Kristina's things please?"

Violas looked at him suspiciously.

"Really, I will explain later but now you need to pack her things fast"

Sonny left the kitchen and went in search of Alexis. He found her crying on the floor of Molly's room. He knelt down beside her. "Com on, get up" he said and tried to pull her up.

"I can't" Alexis said. "I just-I can't"

"Yes, you can and you will" Sonny said. "I believe in you. Now, come on" he urged.

Alexis pulled away, "No" she sobbed.

Sonny pulled Alexis into an embrace. "I am here. I will help you but you have to help yourself." He held her close. "Come on" He urged again.

Alexis pulled away from his embrace but let him help her up. "What do I do?" she asked.

"First, you and Kristina are moving in with me- no arguments," he said.

Alexis just shrugged, "ok" she said. "Then what?"

"We find your baby and I bring her home" he told her with a smile.

Alexis rested her head against Sonny shoulder. "Please, you have to bring her home"

0o0o0o0

Jax was sitting with Carly holding her hand. The door opened and Jason walked in. "You ok?" Jason asked.

"No" Jax told him. "But the doctor says the babies are fine. There still worried about Carly. I…" he trailed off. "I want to kill Ric"

Jason didn't respond at first. "I need your help" Jason said finally. "We can make him but I need your help"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam found Ric sitting in the living room. "Molly is asleep," she said.

"Well, I hate it but we have to take her somewhere else." Ric replied.

Sam frowned, "Ric, I just got her down. We can't move her again"

"We have no choice," Ric said. "My sources tell me that Sonny has us under some sort of surveillance. That means he is probably on his way here now. Get Molly's stuff packed and lets get out of here"

Sam groaned but did as Ric asked. She couldn't' t help but wonder id they were fighting a losing battle. She toyed with the idea of calling Jason and telling him everything but she knew he would never forgive her for helping Ric. She had no choice but to follow him now.

0o0o0o0o

Jax hung up his cell phone and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Ric's room number is written down on here. The key is at the front desk," Jax told him.

"Thanks" Jason said. He was about to leave when the door opened. Sonny came in.

"Alexis is settling at the house. Do you have the information we need?" he asked.

Jason nodded, "Ready?"

Sonny looked over at Jax. He reached into his back pocket and handed Jax a gun, "You coming?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah" he said and he pocketed the gun. He leaned over and kissed Carly's forehead. "I love you" he whispered and then followed Sonny and Jason out of the room.

They took Sonny's car to the MetroCourt and they rode in silence. Once they arrived Jas got the room key for them and led them to the room. They stood outside of the room.

"Jason will go in first." Sonny whispered. "I will follow and look for Molly. If you open fire make sure Sam doesn't get hurt. We are only here for Ric. When it comes to Ric shoot to kill"

Jason kicked the door open and he went in first. Sonny followed close behind and then Jax came last. The three men stood there and stared in shock. "He is gone," Jax said. "He left"

"Damn it" Sonny cried. He turned to Jason. "Call Stan. Find him now"

Jason put his gun away and left the room wordlessly.

"What now?" Jax asked after her put his own guan away.

"We wait" Sonny said. "That is all we can do"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth and Alexis were sitting in Carly's room together watching her in silence. "I never thought I would say this but what I wouldn't give to hear her voice" Alexis said.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I know me too"

"Sonny told me they still haven't found him," Alexis said.

"They will" Elizabeth assured her. "They will and he will pay for all he has done"

"I don't know why I married him," Alexis said. "I knew he wasn't stable"

"We all have made the mistake of marrying someone we shouldn't. I married Ric and Lucky" Elizabeth told her.

"Lucky was a nice stable guy" Alexis reminded her.

"And now he is an addict" Elizabeth told her.

"Your marriage is over?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yes" Elizabeth answered. "Yeah, way over"

"What about you and Jason?" Alexis asked. "Are you in love with him?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Who isn't in love with Jason Morgan?" she asked.

"Me" Alexis answered.

"Yes, you. But you are in love with Sonny" Elizabeth said.

"No, that is just absurd" Alexis scoffed.

"I thought we were being honest?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Alexis didn't respond she just looked away. Her eyes searching for something to focus on. Her eyes rested on Carly for a moment and she saw her hand twitch. "Elizabeth, she moved,"

Elizabeth went over to the bed and looked at the machines. "Call for a doctor, I thinks he is coming to"

Alexis ran out in the hall and called for a doctor.

0o0o0o0o0

"Are we going to run forever?" Sam asked once they settled in.

"No, just long enough to get Sonny and Jason off my back" Ric said. "Is molly ok?"

"She is scared" Sam told him.

"She will adjust" Ric commented. He motioned for Sam to have a seat. "I filled for divorce today"

"Good for you" Sam commented. She turned and saw the gleam in Ric's eyes. "Don't tell me you are proposing?"

"If we are going to raise Molly together we should be married." Ric explained.

"No" Sam said.

"I can give you a good life," Ric advised her. "We will get married and get a home. You can go to school, or work or stay home." He paused, "Have your own baby"

Sam stopped and then looked at Ric, "This seems twisted" she said. "I feel like a bad person for agreeing"

"You agree?" he asked and Sam nodded, "Good" he said.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Stan hasn't found anything" Jason replied.

"Well, tell him to look harder" Sonny bellowed.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and Jax walked in. "Carly is awake" he said.

Sonny smiled and Jason looked relieved. "Good" Sonny said. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I want to make Ric pay," Jax replied.

"We can't find him," Jason said.

"Why don't you send someone to Ric's office. He has to come to work sometime and then he has to go home," Jax suggested.

"Candyboy has a point" Sonny mused.

"I thought we were past that: Jax scowled.

Sonny just laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, her name is Elizabeth Webber" Ric said into the phone. "Yes, she is at General Hospital. Once you have her bring her to me- unharmed"

"What are you up to?" Sam asked.

"Giving you what belongs to you" Ric said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know you want you own baby and I will give you that too but I am going to take Elizabeth's baby," he said.

"You did that to Carly too, well, you tried to" Sam said. "Ric, this is going too far"

"Don't try and stand in my way Sam" Ric warned.

Sam waited for Rick to leave the house and then she left too. She went into town and pulled out her cell phone making sure she couldn't be seen or heard she dialed Jason's number. For a moment she wondered if he would answer. Then she heard it pickup but no voice.

"Jason?" she asked tearfully but he didn't respond. "Ok, don't talk just listen" she said. "Elizabeth is in danger"

0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth and Alexis filled Carly in on everything that was going on. "Ok, well, you miss a lot when you are in a coma" Carly said. She looked at Alexis, "Don't worry they will find Ric"

"Hopefully" Alexis replied.

Elizabeth was about to make a reassuring comment when her cell phone rang. She looked down and saw Jason's number. She blushed. "I better take this"

"Give Jason my best" Carly teased. Alexis chuckled and Elizabeth playfully glared.

Elizabeth walked out into the hallway, "hello?" she said. All she could hear was static in the background. "Hello" she said again. "Jason?"

"Liz" she heard and then more static, "Danger" was the only other word she could make out.

"Who is in danger?" she cried and started down one of the darker corridors. "Jason?"

The she felt someone put their arms around her and she struggled. Elizabeth tried to scream but she was gagged. She fought and she fought until she was exhausted.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn" Jason cried when the phone went dead. He looked over at Sam. "The phone went dead. Where would he take her?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I guess the house we have been staying in" Sam replied.

"Can you take me there?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded, "Jason, can you forgive me?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, "No, I am sorry" he said.

"Ok" Sam said and she prepared to sell Ric out anyway but felt tears in her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Lexy. Can I call you Lexy?" Carly asked.

"Sure, you are going to anyway" Alexis said.

"Are you sleeping with Sonny?" Carly asked.

"I, I" Alexis stuttered. "No"

"Oh, but you want to?" Carly asked. "Can't say I blame you there"

Alexis felt sick. "Carly, I am really uncomfortable here"

"I am not," Carly snorted.

Alexis sighed, "Yeah, that is one thing I always admired about you," she said.

Carly looked up at that, "Admire? Me?"

"Don't tell anyone but yes," she said.

Both were quiet for a moment finally Carly broke the silence. "I admire you too," she said quietly. "Your career and professionalism. I always wanted that"

"You have a career," Alexis said.

"Not like you. My fiancé lets me help him with the hotel" Carly said.

"Jax appreciates your business sense" Alexis said.

Carly smiled, "Really?" she asked.

Alexis nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o

When Sonny arrived at the house with Jax he saw Jason standing with Sam on the curb. "Ric isn't here," Jason said.

"Is Molly?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"Ok" Sonny said. "Is Elizabeth?"

"We don't know" Sam told him.

Sonny nodded to Jason, "Go check the house" he ordered and then he looked at Sam. "Go in after him and get Molly"

Sam nodded and followed Jason up the driveway.

A moment later Sam came out carrying Molly and Jason followed looking angry. "She isn't here," Jason said.

"We will find her," Sonny said. He looked at Jax, "Take Sam and Molly back to the house." Jax hesitated. "We wont confront Ric until you are back"

Jax nodded and led Sam back to his car. Sonny looked at Jason, "Where in the hell could he have taken her?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know but we need to find her now"


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go Ric" Elizabeth shouted.

"Why, so you can run back and help Jason kill me? No thanks" Ric said.

Elizabeth fought against the restraints. "Ric, you are going to be killed anyway," Elizabeth told him. "Jason will find me" she hissed, "and when he does you will be-"

She was cut off by Ric placing tape over mouth, "Quiet" he said. "I have to think"

Ric knew he really was in trouble now. Sam went to Jason and he was alone. He thought about calling Alcazar but he knew after what happened to Carly, Alcazar wouldn't be too keen on helping him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I am sorry- still, nothing," Stan said.

"Stan" Sonny said. "Keep trying"

Stan nodded and went back to the computer.

Sonny opened the door to leave and came face to face with Alcazar. "How is Carly?" he asked.

"She is fine" Sonny said. "How can I help you?"

Alcazar cleared his throat, "The psycho Ric is actually using one of my safe houses. That is where Elizabeth is"

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

Alcazar nodded, "I would have regulated myself but I felt that was your thing" he replied.

"Which one?" Sonny asked.

Alcazar took out a piece of paper with the address and handed it to Sonny.

"Thanks" Sonny said.

"Give Carly my best" Alcazar said before leaving.

Sonny went back to the living room. "Let's go boys, I have a location on my brother" he announced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She will be fine, right?" Alexis asked Carly. "You survived?"

Carly nodded and put on fake smile, "Sure, she will be fine"

The two women sat there in silence. "I love Sonny" Alexis said.

"I know" Carly replied. "When they save Elizabeth you should tell him"

The door opened and Sam was standing there. She teared up at the sight of Carly and Alexis- she had Molly in her arms. "Here" she said to Alexis.

Alexis took Molly, "Thank you" Alexis said stiffly.

Sam turned to Carly, "Congrats on the pregnancy" she said.

Carly didn't respond and so Sam started for the door. She turned around, "I am leaving town," she announced.

"As cowards do," Carly said.

Sam sniffed and left as quickly as possible.

"How can that be my child?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe the strength skipped onto Kristina and Molly?" Carly mused.

"One can only hope" Alexis replied.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jason moved ahead of Sonny and Jax. He stood in front of the door for a moment ands then kicked it in. He rushed forward and started looking for Elizabeth and Ric. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ric and turned to shoot.

Before Ric ducked he pulled out his gun and took a shot at Jason. Jason groaned when the bullet hit him in the shoulder. "Sonny" Jason shouted, "Go after Ric. I will look for Elizabeth"

Sonny and Jax both ran after Ric and Jason stood shakily. He moved the house checking every room and every broom closet. Finally towards the end of the hallway Jason found her. She was chained to a wall and seemed to be sleeping.

"Liz" he called softly hoping not to scare her.

She opened her eyes and stared intently at Jason for a moment. Then she smiled, "Thank you. Oh, thank God"

He moved forward and found the key to the locks. He freed her from the restraints ands then held her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Now I am" she assured him.

"Look, Max is waiting outside in the car." Jason said. "I will go with you to the door and then I want you to run to Max. He will take you to the hospital."

"Jason" Elizabeth started.

"I have to finish this Liz" Jason said. Elizabeth nodded and the two walked to the door. He watched Elizabeth run outside and to the car. Max opened the door and helped her inside. Jason waited until they had pulled away and then he went after Sonny and Jax.

"Ric!" Sonny called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Jason came outside and looked around, "Where is Ric?" he asked.

"Hiding" Jax, answered, "What about Elizabeth?"

"Gone. Safe" he replied. Jason kneeled down and looked for Ric. He regretted that decision because a moment later he felt another bullet. "Jeez" he groaned.

"Jason!" Sonny cried but Jason motioned him away.

"I will be fine. Keep looking for Ric," he said.

A moment later Jax lifted his weapon and took a shot. They heard Ric moan.

"You got him," Sonny said. Jax motioned through the trees to a dark figure.

They ran in that direction and kneeled by the figure. Jason reached out, wincing in pain and pulled the mask off the figure.

"Damn" Jax said looking down.

The person Jax shot looked unfamiliar to all of them.

"It isn't him," Jason said. "He got way"

Sonny helped Jason to his feet. "Let's get you to Gh" Sonny said.

0o0o0o0

"Sam, I am so glad-" Ric started.

"Save it" Sam said. "Ric, it's all over. If you know what is good for you then leave town"

"But Molly-" Ric started.

"Alexis will never let her near you again. Best thing is to leave. That is what I am doing," she told him.

Ric nodded, "I am sorry" Ric said. "I pulled you into my mess and it cost you a lot."

"It's my fault" Sam said. "I let you ruin it but I am moving on" She kissed Ric on the cheek. "Take care"

"You too" Ric called and then looked out at the water. She was right. He needed to leave town but he didn't know where to go. "One day I will be back and I will have my revenge," he said aloud. "One day"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason walked into Elizabeth's room. "The doctor says you are fine" he said.

Elizabeth nodded and then sat up alarmed at the sight of Jason all bandaged up.

"Don't worry" Jason said. "I got a couple of war wounds. I will wear them with pride."

She smiled, "I am glad you are ok but what about…?"

"Ric got away but we don't think he will bother you again" Jason said.

"Good" Elizabeth sighed.

Jason sat down on the edge of her bed. "Liz, I love you," he told her. "I think I always have but…"

"Our timing was never right" she finished for him.

"Yeah" Jason said. "But now…"

"Timing is right" Elizabeth said.

Jason nodded.

"I love you too Jase" she whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jax went into Carly's hospital room. "You are being released tomorrow but Dr. Lee said you still need to be on bed rest."

Carly smiled, "There you are" she said. "Bed rest? Really?"

"Yup" he replied.

"Darn" Carly said. "What about the wedding?"

"I thought you wanted to post pone it," he said.

"No, I don't want to wait anymore" She said.

"Good" Jax said. "Then we will figure something out"

The two stared at one another lovingly and then Carly broke the silence. "Twins huh?" she asked.

"We are in for quite a ride." He said.

"We sure are" Carly said. "I can't wait"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sonny found Alexis sitting with Molly on the couch. "hey" he said softly.

"Is he gone?" she asked without looking up.

"He got away but I think he will stay gone for a while" Sonny said.

"I filed for emergency custody and it was granted" she said looking at Sonny.

He nodded, "I want you to stay here," he said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

Sonny hesitated. "Because I love you, Kristina and Molly" he told her.

"Then we will stay" she replied. Alexis stood up, "I am taking her to bed"

Sonny decided when Alexis came back down stairs he would ask her about adopting that would help to keep her safe from Ric.

Sonny smiled because everything was falling into place- finally! They all had their chance for redemption and all but Ric won.


	9. Epilogue

"Is my veil straight?" Carly asked. Elizabeth stepped forward and helped Carly with her headpiece.

"Now it is" Elizabeth said.

"Carly, are you ready? We have to go now," Alexis said.

"Coming Lexy" Carly assured her. Carly looked over at Liz. "Let's go"

Elizabeth and Alexis exited the room together. The music started and they entered the church. People stared at them made comments on how beautiful they were. When they reached the altar they both kissed Jax on the cheek and then shared an smile with Sonny and Jason.

Kristina was a beautiful flower girl but the attention left her immediately and went to Carly. Jax looked as if he won the lottery.

Jax and Carly married that day and neither could have been happier. They said I do and everyone could tell they meant it.

0o0o0o0o

In May- Elizabeth and Carly both gave birth.

Elizabeth gave birth to her daughter Melissa Rose Morgan on May 7. She and Jaosn celebrated the next week when he officially adopted Cameron. A month later Jason proposed.

Carly gave birth to twins, Julian and Jennifer on May 21. Jax was so happy to continue to be continuing on a legacy.

Sonny adopted Molly a few months later. The same day he and Alexis had a small wedding at the courthouse.

They all knew Ric would be back but at that moment they didn't care.

A/N: Thanks to all who read it. Be looking for the sequel. I may write a few more pieces to this series. 


End file.
